Change It Up
by RebeccaBlackwood
Summary: Quand Flynn tombe amoureux, quand Henry cherche à se débarrasser de son image d'intello, quand Cece risque d'arrêter la danse, quand Tinka ruine sa jupe préféré, quand Rocky se retrouve enfermée chez elle le jour de son examen, ça donne quoi, au juste ?
1. Chapter 1

L'appartement des Jones était étrangement silencieux, surtout pour un samedi après-midi. Les voisins, inquiets, frappaient régulièrement à la porte pour vérifier que Flynn et Cece ne s'étaient entre-tués (en silence, certes, mais entre-tués quand même). Georgia Jones était partie depuis le matin « combattre le crime », comme elle le disait si bien, et le frère et la sœur étaient donc seuls depuis plusieurs heures. Soudain, un cri retentit dans l'immeuble, faisant sursauter la voisine du dessus et arrachant un « On ne peut jamais rester tranquille cinq minutes, dans ce quartier ! » à celle du dessous.

« Pitié ! suppliait Flynn Jones. Je t'en prie, Cece, pas ça ! »

La rousse s'avançait vers son petit frère, armée de son terrible mixer, prête à attraper le pain d'épice posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Oh, si, mon p'tit Flynn ! Je t'avais dit de ne PAS me déranger quand je suis avec Rocky et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

– Pitié ! » répéta le jeune garçon en reculant d'un pas.

Cece atteignit enfin le précieux pain d'épice, le fourra dans le mixer et mit celui-ci en marche.

« NOOOOOOOON ! hurla Flynn en regardant avec impuissance son délicieux goûter se transformer en bouillie immonde.

– Goûter express ! » s'exclama Rocky en entrant dans la cuisine, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le brun se précipita vers le mixer que Cece avait enfin posé et tenta de l'ouvrir pour récupérer l'aliment interdit (90% de sucre, ce n'était pas rien, tout de même !). Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, il se rendit compte de son erreur : le mixer était toujours en marche, et le pain d'épice bouilli se répandit dans toute la pièce, aspergeant Rocky et Cece au passage. Voir les deux meilleures amies couvertes de « goûter express » amusa beaucoup le jeune garçon, mais moins les deux filles, qui voyaient de longues heures de préparation (vêtements, coiffure et maquillage spécial Shake it up) gâchées. Flynn savoura un instant sa victoire avant d'ouvrir le frigidaire pour y chercher de quoi goûter (puisque son pain d'épice était à présent immangeable). Il vérifia que Rocky et Cece étaient bien parties se changer et attrapa le bacon. Enfin sa mère avait pensé à en acheter !

OoOoO

Cece ouvrit son placard, tentant en vain de remplacer sa magnifique tenue préparée des semaines à l'avance. Elle opta enfin pour un pull bleu, un pantalon noir et blanc ainsi que des bottes noires. Cela ne valait pas sa précédente tenue, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait. La rousse attrapa son sac et se précipita vers le salon, remarquant à peine son petit frère qui se gavait de bacon.

« Rocky, dépêche toi ! On va être en retard ! » hurla-t-elle par la fenêtre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rocky apparaissait derrière la fenêtre et entrait dans l'appartement. Les deux meilleurs amies prirent leurs affaires et sortirent, ignorant toujours Flynn. Le jeune garçon alluma la télévision et s'apprêtait à insérer un disque de jeu vidéo dans le lecteur lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

« Je vais ouvrir, M'man ! » cria-t-il.

Il découvrit alors Henry, un jeune garçon de son âge qui était déjà à l'université et que Flynn trouvait très agaçant.

« Bonjour, cher camarade dont la fréquentation, selon ma mère, devrait me faire le plus grand bien, dit Henry.

– Salut Henry. » répondit Flynn en le laissant entrer.

Henry remit ses lunettes correctement sur son nez et s'approcha timidement du canapé tandis que son ami refermait la porte.

« Alors, Henry, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » demanda Flynn en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Le blond se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et tordait ses mains d'un air gêné.

« Eh bien... commença-t-il. Tu vois Sally Van Buren ?

– La fille qui t'a mis une raclée il y a deux semaines ? Elle a recommencé ? demanda Flynn avec espoir.

– Non, je...

– Attends ! coupa le brun. Tu es amoureux d'elle ?

– N... Non pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Flynn lança un regard sceptique à son ami et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Je suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie les petits intellos... » poursuivit-il comme si Henry n'avait rien dit.

Flynn s'interrompit soudain, voyant qu'il ne disait rien. Il s'approcha un peu, tentant de déchiffrer l'attitude de Henry, qui était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête entre les mains, et laissait de temps en temps échapper une plainte ou un reniflement.

« T... Tu pleures ? » s'étonna Flynn qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

Pour toute réponse, Henry renifla.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, poursuivit le brun. Je veux juste t'aider à prendre conscience de tes défauts pour mettre en valeurs tes qualités et... Attends, mais pourquoi je dis ça, moi ?

– Je ne pleure pas, sanglota Henry.

– Ah ? Bon ben, je vais te laisser te débrouiller avec Sally, moi j'ai un cours de karaté.

– Je ne pleure pas. » répéta Henry sans se rendre compte que Flynn le poussait vers la porte.

Le brun réussit enfin à mettre son ami dehors, se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser entrer.

« Henry qui pleure ! On aura tout vu !

– Je ne pleure pas ! »

OoOoO

« Salamis-mayonnaise-salade.

– Salade-tomate-concombre. »

Rocky et Cece se regardèrent et déclarèrent en cœur, chacune donnant son sandwich à l'autre :

« On échange... »

Alors qu'elles entamaient leurs déjeuners respectifs, deux personnes blondes (un garçon et une fille) apparurent devant elles. Ils portaient des vêtements semblables, vestes argentées, t-shirts oranges et pantalons noirs, la seule différence étant l'inscription à motif zébré sur leur t-shirt (un «G» pour le garçon et un «T» pour la fille)

« Je suis Gunther ! s'exclama le garçon.

– Et je suis Tinka ! renchérit la fille.

– Et nous sommes les Hessenheffers ! » clamèrent-ils en cœur.

Les deux filles se lancèrent un regard désespéré, soupirèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Dites moi, les Hessenheffers, vous comptez nous laisser tranquille ou on doit vous asperger d'insecticide ? » demanda Cece, fière de sa réplique.

Rocky jeta un regard d'incompréhension à sa meilleure amie, le même regard que lui lancèrent au même moment Gunther et Tinka. C'était la première fois que la brune les comprenait.

OoOoO

« Allez Henry ! Ouvre moi ! Je rigolais ! »

Flynn se trouvait devant la porte étincelante de la maison des Dillon, suppliant son ami de le laisser entrer. Soudain, alors que le brun n'y croyait plus, quelqu'un lui ouvrit. Il s'apprêtait à s'expliquer mais la personne qui se trouvait devant lui n'était pas Henry.

« Bonjour, je suis Samantha Dillon, la sœur de Henry. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

– Je le cherche, justement. Tu sais où il est ?

– Oui, il était dans sa cachette sous son lit, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. A dix centimètres et trois dixièmes du bord, je dirais, mais ce n'est pas très précis. »

Samantha remit ses lunettes correctement sur son nez et Flynn en profita pour l'observer. Elle était grande, blonde comme son frère mais n'avait pas l'air bien musclée. Elle portait son uniforme d'université mais était pieds nus, ce que Flynn trouva très séduisant (il avait des critères assez bizarres pour les filles, c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il n'avait jamais eut de petite amie).

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

Aïe. Il n'avait pas écouté. Et, il le savait bien, pour séduire une fille, il faut toujours l'écouter.

« Euh... D'accord. » répondit Flynn en faisant mine de savoir de quoi elle parlait.

Samantha sourit et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Le jeune garçon entra donc dans la maison, intimidé, et écouta les commentaires de la blonde sur les peintures et les meubles du corridor. Enfin, après avoir traversé ce qui semblait être pour Flynn au moins 10 kilomètres, ils arrivèrent devant une porte de bois sombre très propre, que Samantha poussa, découvrant une pièce qui ressemblait à une chambre. « Elle m'emmène dans sa chambre ! » pensa Flynn, son cœur battant à toute vitesse.

« Excuse moi pour tout ce désordre, dit-elle en jetant un regard dégoûté à la pièce pourtant impeccable. Nous n'utilisons pas très souvent la chambre d'amis. »

La cœur de Flynn se serra. Ce n'était pas sa chambre, elle n'était pas intéressée par lui. En même temps, elle devait avoir au moins 14 ans (elle aussi était "légèrement en avance sur le programme", raison pour laquelle elle était à l'université), comment pourrait-elle être intéressée par un petit garçon comme lui ?

« … avec moi ? demanda Samantha.

– Oui ! » s'exclama Flynn avec enthousiasme, certain de ne pas faire d'erreur – tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec cette incroyable fille, quoi que ce soit, serait à ses yeux la plus belle chose au monde.

La blonde attrapa un violon. Un violon ! Il fallait que la seule fille qui l'intéresse – et qui se promène pieds nus – soit violoniste ! Cet affreux instrument lui rappelait la fois où Cece – qui avait fait du violon pendant deux jours environ – l'avait frappé avec un violon semblable à celui-ci.

« Tu sais jouer ? demanda Samantha.

– Non, mais je chante un peu. » répondit Flynn, soulagé de ne pas avoir à toucher cet instrument de malheur.

La jeune fille entama alors un morceau de violon, tandis que le brun entonnait sa chanson préférée, celle qui convenait le mieux à sa voix.

« Oh, tu chantes très bien, remarqua Samantha lorsqu'ils eurent terminé. Quelqu'un t'as déjà dit que tu as une voix d'ange ? »

Le cœur de Flynn fit un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était le moment. Elle venait de lui faire un compliment. C'était le moment. Il s'approcha d'elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux, et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand...

« Sam' ? Tu n'aurais pas vu m... Flynn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Henry venait de pénétrer dans la chambre d'amis et les fixait, bouché bée.

OoOoO

« Bienvenue à tous dans Shake it up Chicago ! Je suis Gary Wilde et voici nos talentueux danseurs qui se sont longuement entraînés pour VOUS ! »

Le présentateur sortit du champ de la caméra tandis qu'une danseuse apparaissait au milieu de la piste de danse. Rocky et Cece l'observaient, partagées entre deux sentiments : la joie, car elles assistaient à leur émission préférée et rencontraient de célèbres danseurs, et l'envie, car elles auraient tout donné pour être à la place de la jeune femme qui avait pour quelques inoubliables minutes la piste en solo. Trop tôt au goût des deux meilleurs amies, la musique s'éteignit et la danseuse s'arrêta, rejointe immédiatement par Gary et tous les autres danseurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rocky et Cece étaient assises dans les loges (c'est-à-dire sur des chaises pliantes à côté de la piste de danse), exténuées, et se servaient verre d'eau sur verre d'eau. Alors qu'elles se disaient que pour une fois, personne ne venait les déranger, les deux jeunes filles virent arriver vers elles quelques... complications.


	2. Chapter 2

« Flynn, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le brun se retourna. Henry se trouvait sur le pas de la porte et venait d'interrompre la scène romantique (ou du moins l'était-elle dans l'esprit de Flynn).

« Tiens, je vois que mon frère est sorti de sa cachette sous son lit. » dit Samantha en ébouriffant les cheveux de Henry.

Le blond lança un regard noir à sa sœur : comment osait-elle parler de sa cachette sous son lit devant son (unique) ami ?!

« Et j'ai bien fait, répliqua Henry, sinon tu serais en train de tromper Killian ! »

Samantha rougit violemment et balbutia quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de gifler son petit frère.

« Je te rappelle que, contrairement à toi, je suis capable de donner des coups, alors si j'étais toi je ne prononcerais plus jamais le nom de Killian ! »

Sur ces mots, la blonde tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte. Flynn n'avait plus du tout envie de discuter avec Henry, finalement, aussi sortit-il à la suite de Samantha et quitta la maison des Dillon. Il avait hâte de revoir l'élue de son cœur.

 **OoOoO**

« Rocky, regarde ! Mrs Dillon vient nous rendre visite ! » s'exclama Cece, toute contente.

La brune démaquilla son œil droit avant de regarder du côté de l'entrée. En effet, leur professeur de mathématiques s'approchait d'elle, un paquet de feuilles à la main. Elle discuta quelques instants avec une jeune fille blonde qui devait être sa fille (mais vous savez comme moi qu'il s'agissait de Samantha) avant d'arriver à la hauteur des deux meilleures amies.

« Bonjour, Miss Jones, Miss Blue. Je reviens de chez vous-

– De chez moi ? s'inquiéta Rocky.

– Non, pas vous, Miss Blue. Je parle à Miss Jones. »

Cece se tourna vers sa professeur, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ils vous ont invité à prendre le thé ?

– On peut dire ça, oui… Bon. Je vais être directe : vos résultats sont catastrophiques. Vos parents voulaient venir vous voir eux-mêmes mais étant donné que je dois ramener ma fille, j'ai décidé de passer ici à leur place. Ils m'ont dit que si jamais vos résultats ne s'améliorent pas, vous arrêterez la danse. Oui, Samantha, j'arrive !

Et elle repartit en direction de sa fille. Cece se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, la tête entre les mains.

 **OoOoO**

Tinka Hesseneffers marchait dans le couloirs du lycée, tentant de se faire discrète malgré ses vêtements pailletés et son sens inouï de la mode. Son sac en bandoulière orné de la lettre « T » masquant sa jupe zébrée de turquoise, elle cherchait Deuce Martinez. Si quelqu'un venait à apprendre qu'elle était à la recherche de ce moins que rien, sa réputation serait fichue, aussi devait-elle se faire discrète. Enfin, elle le trouva, occupé à montrer le nouveau pailletteur 1500 à Gunther.

« Laisse tomber cette vieillerie, Gunther, conseilla la blonde, le pailletteur 2000 est sorti depuis au moins trois jours ! »

Le jeune homme jeta un regard noir à Deuce et partit sans demander son reste.

« Tinka ! Tu m'as fait perdre mon seul client de la journée !

– Ah, les temps sont durs à ce que je vois… Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Deuce fit mine de réfléchir.

« Hum… Non.

– Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne voudrais pas finir la journée sans avoir eu aucun client, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ces paroles parurent faire réfléchir Deuce car il sembla soudain s'intéresser à Tinka.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Je préfère… Voilà, j'ai fais une tâche sur ma magnifique jupe.

– D'accord, répondit Deuce en prenant des notes sur un carnet, et c'est quel genre de tache ? 

– Le genre qui ne pars pas.

Tinka déplaça son sac de quelques centimètres vers la droite, de façon à dévoiler une partie de la tache de chocolat qu'elle avait faite sur sa jupe.

– Ah oui, carrément. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il commençait à partir lorsque la jeune fille le rattrapa par le poignet.

– Deuce, attends !  
– Quoi encore ? s'énerva la jeune homme.

La blonde plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux du brun, comme si elle tentait de lui faire passer un message, et murmura :

– Je compte sur toi. 

**OoOoO**

Deuce trouvait ça un peu abusé, tout ce cinéma pour une jupe ! Mais Tinka était sa seule cliente de la journée, il ne pouvait pas la décevoir (pas que sa place dans l'estime de la blonde lui importe, mais l'argent, en revanche, lui importait beaucoup). Alors il chercha un produit pour faire disparaître la tache. Et ce n'était pas facile. Pas facile du tout. Il commença ses recherches chez Mr Dillon, qui possédait plusieurs entreprises, dont _Dillon Washing_ , un pressing où l'on pouvait également acheter des produits nettoyants. Il espérait que Tinka le payerai bien pour cette mission; car s'il devait essayer plusieurs produits, toute cette histoire risquait de lui coûter très cher. Bref, il alla chez Mr Dillon, frappa à la porte et attendit. Une magnifique jeune fille blonde lui ouvrit. Le cœur de Deuce s'arrêta.

– Bonjour, je m'appelle Samantha Dillon, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

 **OoOoO**

« Deuce ! Ecoute moi ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta.

« Excuse moi, Flynn, je pensait à… elle…

– Qui ça « elle » ?

– Une fille que j'ai rencontré hier, Samantha Diyen, un truc du genre… »

Flynn serra les poings.

« Samantha Dillon, tu veux dire ?

– C'est ça ! »

Sans prévenir, le garçon se jeta sur Deuce en hurlant. Le jeune homme évitait plutôt habilement les coups de Flynn, mais il ne pu esquiver un coup de pied qu'il se prit en pleine figue. Le nez en sang, il fit la dernière chose qu'il s'était imaginé faire. Il appela Georgia Jones.

 **OoOoO**

Georgia se trouvait au poste de police lorsque l'une de ses collèges arrive en courant vers elle, le téléphone du commissariat à la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Emily ?

– Téléphone. Pour vous. »

La femme prit le téléphone et le colla contre son oreille. Grossière erreur. Quelqu'un hurlait au bout du fil, et elle manqua donc de devenir sourde.

« PASSEZ BOI GEORGIA JONES Z'AI DIT ! C'EST TRES IMPORTANT ALORS ARRÊTEZ DE DISCUTER ! ZE BEUX PARLER A GEORGIA JONES !

– C'EST BON, C'EST MOI, ARRÊTE DE HURLER, DEUCE ! »

En hurlant plus fort que lui, Georgia avait réussit à faire taire le jeune homme. Elle sourit. Georgia : 1; Deuce : 0.

« Oh, Badame Jones, enfin. Botre fils est debenu fou, ze…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? demanda Georgia.

– Z'ai parlé d'une fille, Zabantha Dillon, et il a pété un plomb.

– J'arrive, Deuce, évite de te faire tuer entretemps. »

 **OoOoO**

« Evite de te faire tuer entretemps, gnagnagna… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. » pensa Deuce. Il était actuellement à quatre pattes sous la table de la cuisine, surveillant les allers et venues de Flynn. Soudain, les pieds du garçon disparurent. Oh oh… En général, c'était mauvais signe. Dans les films, c'était toujours à ce moment-là que le héros se retournait et se retrouvait face à face avec le monstre qui le pourchassait. Deuce se retourna lentement. Rien.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Georgia Jones pénétra dans l'appartement. Sans réfléchir, Deuce sortit de sa cachette et se précipita vers la mère de Flynn pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Au secours, Badame Jones, aidez boi… »

Georgia ne répondit pas mais lança un regard noir par-dessus l'épaule de Deuce. Ce dernier se retourna et se retrouva face à Flynn qui baissait les yeux, penaud.

« Désolé Maman.

– Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses ! répliqua froidement Mrs Jones.

– Désolé Deuce. »

C'est à ce moment que Deuce décida que plus jamais il n'accepterait d'être la baby-sitter d'un garçon de 10 ans. Plus jamais.

 **OoOoO**

Maintenant que Flynn savait qu'il avait un rival, il avait décidé de passer à l'action. Alors, il sonna à la porte des Dillon. Henry lui ouvrit et ils discutèrent durant quelques minutes de tout et de rien. Apparemment, le blond préférait oublier sa confession à propos de Sally Van Buren (et heureusement, car Flynn pressentait que s'ils en avaient reparlé, il aurait du confier son amour pour Samantha à son ami). Henry proposa un chocolat chaud à Flynn, et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Mais au moment de passer la porte, Flynn vit une chose qui le terrifia : Samantha et un jeune homme qui n'était pas Deuce discutaient, l'air très amoureux, les yeux dans les yeux. Soudain, sans prévenir, la jeune fille se pencha pour l'embrasser.


End file.
